Promesa con el diablo
by KageSekai
Summary: Esperaba poder ganar la batalla, con el premio decidido, el perdedor escucharía la orden del perdedor, ella estaba confiada de sus habilidades, pero es tragada por el demonio y espera a saber cuál será su castigo.


**_Título.- Promesa con el diablo._**

 ** _Fic: Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V._**

 _Esperaba poder ganar la batalla, con el premio decidido, el perdedor escucharía la orden del perdedor, ella estaba confiada de sus habilidades, pero es tragada por el demonio y espera a saber cuál será su castigo._

* * *

Ella esperaba su aplastante victoria y cambiar todo para ese lunático y solitario joven quien había caído en lo más profundo de la desesperación, fue su culpa en un inició, así que debía buscar una forma de pagar sus pecados con el niño.

Pero para eso, se necesitaba un plan.

Asuka sabía que una plática con él era imposible, con solo acercare y tratar de decirle algo que no estuviera involucrado con un duelo sencillamente lo ignoraría y se iría a algún lugar solitario y no podía aceptar eso, este plan era para que él hiciera todo lo contrario.

Al final solo hubo una respuesta, pero su objetivo ya había demostrado ser un gran rival a la altura de los alumnos de honor como ella y sin una buena estrategia era muy probable que perdiera, debía de ir preparada para cualquier caso.

Y así se la pasó entrenando para el momento decisivo y cuando por fin estuvo lista, fue a encarar al _demonio_ de la escuela.

– Yuri – Grito su nombre al verlo pasar en medio del pasillo, mientras los demás alumnos le abrían camino con mucho miedo en sus ojos.

El joven nombrado por la alumna volteo a verla, entonces esos ojos violetas observaron con aburrimiento a la oji azul, entonces volteo nuevamente a su camino con la intención de ignorarla.

– Espera Yuri, tengamos un duelo – Ante la repentina invitación, por no llamarlo reto, Yuri volteo con una sonrisa sardónica en su cara.

Los alumnos estaban sorprendidos al ver como una de las más populares alumnas de la escuela, retase a un duelo a una de las 4 partes del demonio que intento borrar a toda la humanidad y al mismo ser que representaba la locura y la tortura cercana al del Joker de los comics estadounidenses.

– Y porque habría de aceptar – Pregunto con suma arrogancia en su voz – Ya te he derrotado en una ocasión y demostraste que no eres un rival digno de mi tiempo, vuelve cuando puedas si quiera vencer a… sabes que, no hay nadie que me impresione como para que lo retes y acepte – El demonio volvió a su andada mientras miraba con superioridad a las basuras que le temían.

– El ganador podrá ordenarle lo que desee al perdedor – Y ahí está su calve de todo el plan, sabía que Yuri era un gran sádico y que si perdía podía pasarle algo horrible, pero ya tenía un plan para la derrota del demonio de violetas cabellos.

Yuri entonces volteo su mirada a la hermosa dama y su sádica sonrisa rápidamente se apodero de su rostro, lo que solo significaba una cosa.

 _Tras un Rato_

En la sala de la **Academia** se reunió un inmenso grupo de duelistas para ver el duelo entre la mejor alumna femenina de toda la academia y el demonio como mejor duelista masculino de toda la academia en un duelo, lo que proponía sería lo más épico de todo el mundo.

Ambos prepararon sus discos de duelos y Asuka observo a su contrincante, quien tenía en su mano 2 decks, uno era el original y el otro el que la academia le daba a los alumnos honorarios, ella sabía que Yuri pensaría en que deck usar para su derrota.

Repitiendo la forma de su duelo, puso la baraja de alumnos honorarios en su disco de duelo y ambos empezaron el duelo.

 _5 Minutos Después._

– Activo la carta mágica Polimerización y fusiono a mis 2 [Antic Gear Wyvern] y a mi [Antic Gear Golem] para invocar por fusión a [Unlimited Ancient Gear Golem] – Entonces la forma de 2 dragones de metal y un gigante Golem se unieron en un torbellino azul y rojo y apareció un centauro gigante hecho de metal oxidado y engranajes, donde una de sus manso era una garra de metal más nueva que todo su cuerpo – Y con eso declaro un ataque directo a tus puntos de vida.

El monstruo llevo su puño mecánico a donde se encontraba Asuka sin un monstruo que lo defendiera, entonces sus puntos de vida que eran de 1500 fueron llevados rápidamente a 0 sin poder hacer nada.

 _Perdió._

Una ver más había perdido el duelo contra Yuri, pase a todos los planes que tuvo en alguna ocasión, no sé esperaba que el maldito contara con Raigeki y destrozara a sus monstruos y que sacara en aquel turno al Golem de engranajes, para activar polimerización e invocar al monstruo de su victoria…

Por dios, ni su dragón as utilizo contra ella, obviamente fue un intento de fastidiarla… lamentablemente si lo logro.

Pero la derrota no era lo importante, podía vivir con derrotas, sabía que no era perfecta como muchos creían, pero había una promesa que no deseaba perder.

 _La Apuesta._

Conocía a Yuri muy bien, desde su lado sádico hasta su infantil deseo de ser invicto e invencible, sabía que iba a sufrir un destino cuando su deseo se hiciera realidad y ahí estaba él, acercándose mientras hablaba en voz alta en su oscuro y (muy posiblemente) vergonzoso destino.

– Que debería de ordenarte – Pregunto con diversión genuina en su sádica voz – Que tal si te hago vestir un traje de Maid lolita gótica con orejas y cola de gato – Ante tal castigo los varones y la misma Asuka se sonrojaron ante la idea – Acaso venir todo el año escolar restante en traje de baño escolar – Y nuevamente su sonrisa dejaba ver lo que se divertía pensando en cómo humillar a los demás – O tal vez deba de ordenarte que seas mi sirvienta personal – Cada tarea que salía de su boca era una tortura para ella, se sonrojaba fuertemente ante los deseos ocultos del demonio de la academia.

Al final de todo termino con _"Lo tengo"_ y su sonrosa más sádica y burlona que jamás haya puesto en su vida y se acercó a ella.

Los orbes violetas de Yuri miraban con superioridad y arrogancia a los pequeños zafiros de Asuka y entonces se acercó, la altura era diferente, pero Asuka no podía pensar que era muy pequeña comparada con él.

Espero la orden sea dada en su oreja y terminara rogando por otra cosa, no dudaba que Yuri intentaría algo como eso.

Cerró los ojos esperando la orden del _demonio_ y se preparaba para cualquier cosa que él ordenara… pero la acción tomada no fue la que espero.

Sus azules ojos se abrieron con gran sorpresa al ver como sus labios fueron unidos con los de él.

 ** _UN BESO._**

Yuri la estaba besando, solo era el rose de sus labios, pero era su _1er beso_.

Yuri se separó de Asuka y puso una mirada sorprendida – Sabe diferente – Susurro Yuri, sin saber que Asuka escucho tal misterioso comentario, aunque el joven se alzó de hombros.

Asuka quería saber que fue eso de hace un momento, pero una voz se lo impidió.

– Yuri – El fuerte grito de una persona que conocía muy bien llenó el ambiente – Al fin te encuentro, que parte de no llegues tarde no entendiste, Chazz-sensei dijo que no toleraría más retardos tuyos, vámonos – Y entonces Serena apareció y se puso delante del _Demonio_ , pero este la miro aburrido.

– No quiero ir, ese maestro es un debilucho que no sirve para nada – Quejo como un niño mimado el temido demonio de la academia – Además no tienes que ser tan pegada a mí, solo porque las otras tú lo eran con mis otros yo, yo quiero hacer lo que yo quiera – Dijo Yuri con un tono aburrido en su voz y mirada.

– Soy quien debe de vigilarte y lo haré, andando – Dijo Serena mientras se alejaba con el demonio a las clases correspondientes de ambos.

Asuka estaba paralizada, el beso o que Serena y Yuri fueran cercanos, realmente no ponía mucha atención realmente a lo sucedido, pero al ver a Yuri, este volteo la cabeza y con una sonrisa en cara abrió la boca diciendo " **Espero el próximo duelo** " y se alejó con Serena.

Asuka se sonrojo fuertemente y se quedó pensando, que sería mejor en su próximo duelo, una victoria o…

 _Una dulce derrota._

Sus mejillas teñidas de un fuerte rojo decidieron olvidar ese hecho y entendió muy bien que, el **diablo** si cumple sus promesas.

* * *

 ** _Y con esto acabo este One-Shot y puede que algunos, por no decir todos, se pregunten porque esta pareja._**

 ** _La verdad ni yo mismo lo sé, simplemente al ver el capítulo del duelo de Asuka/Alexis contra Yuri me entro la idea de hacer un fic entre romántico y humillante por la personalidad de Yuri._**

 ** _Espero haber captado bien la personalidad de ambos duelistas y lamento no poner el duelo si alguien quería leerlo, pero quise hacer el fic lo más corto posible, así que espero que les haya agradado esta historia._**

 ** _Sin más que decir._**


End file.
